One Night
by thebluedove
Summary: Temari is craving Ino...


**A/N : This is a one-shot. lol Had to say that right off the back. Hope you guys enjoy it. Make sure to review and thanks. It was based a bit on how I was feeling and a bit of Skins (US) so... please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...or Sakura or Sasuke or Ino... the list goes on...**

"I just want your body. Nothing, serious."

"well whatever happens, happens."

"I know that, it's just I'm craving you, body-wise of course. My heart says "Hell No." but my head is saying "Yes." It's hard to ignore something that's on your mind."

Temari slides closer to Ino, on the bed edge. Wrapping her fingers around Ino's hand.

"What should we do? Try to ignore this feeling or go ahead and try to please our lust?". Temari said, her face inches away from Ino's lips. Ino was trying to hide her blush, but Temari could always tell when Ino was blushing.

"Just from that blush, I think we both know what you chose.". Temari said as she connected her lips to Ino's.

In just seconds, the kiss becomes steamy. Temari's tongue had automatic entry to Ino's mouth, as the two tongues wrested and explored each other.

Temari gently pushes Ino onto the bed, as she kissed the other blonde. Temari was on top of Ino for a few minutes before Ino rolls over, making herself on top of Temari. Temari's slowly puts her hands up Ino's purple top, taking it off, revealing Ino's pink bra. Temari finally broke the kiss, both girls were panting, out of breath. Temari un-clips the pink bra and throws it across the room. Moans slipped out of Ino's lips as Temari massaged her breast and rubbed her nipples with extra gently-ness. Ino's cheeks were blushing a cherry blossom pink as Temari continued.

Temari sits up and puts one of Ino's nipples to her mouth, and began to gently suck it. Moans escaped Ino's lips without fail. The night ended with both girls naked, in each others arms. Lust had takin over them that night.

It was morning when Ino yawned as she rolls over to see her blonde 'lover'. Shocked filled Ino's face as she looked to see, that Temari was no where to be found. Ino lied there in Temari's bed, wondering about where the other blonde was and why she wasn't with her.

Ino decided to get dressed, and go search for Temari to confront her on the situation.

Ino opened the door to a bright day. The sun wasn't over shining and not a cloud in the sky. Perfect. Ino stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Ino decides to go to the park, Knowing that Temari liked long walks, she thought that would be great place to start.

The park was a couple blocks away. Ino just had to walk there, no problem. The breeze hits Ino as she steps into the park. The wind pushes her bangs out of her face. In five minutes, Ino spotted Temari. She was sitting on a park bench that was under a big tree. It provided Temari excellent shade. Temari was just sitting there with no expression on her face as Ino sat next to her. They both sat there in silence until Ino decides to break it.

"You weren't there when I woke up this morning." Ino said turning her head to look at Temari. Temari was looking at the space infront of her,still showing no expression that she cares about Ino being next to her, and she didnt care. "So." Temari said still looking at the space. "We had-"

"Yes I know we had sex Ino." Ino was a bit shocked that she was cut off from her sentence. Temari turns her head to look at Ino. Her expression was now a serious one. "Remember I said I want nothing, serious. " "But, you wanted my body." Ino said as she slides closer to Temari, just like Temari did last night. Temari stood up and Ino did so right after her. Temari turns to face Ino, Ino was already facing her. Temari's face went back to no expression. "Sexually of course, but nothing more." "So it was a one night stand?" "Pretty much."

Ino's face went tense. "But I want to be more than that-" "Thats not going to happen..."

"That means you played me." "Thats where you're wrong..." Temari said as she walked away from Ino, not turning back, not caring, and not her problem.

**Make sure to review!**


End file.
